Ultraman Geed (karakter)
1= |-| 2= adalah pahlawan utama dalam serinya. Anak sintetis dari Ultra Reionik Ultraman Belial yang terkenal, Geed lahir pada titik yang tidak diketahui dalam Dampak Krisis, dan telah menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di Bumi tanpa mengetahui asal-usulnya. Etimologi thumb|left|Nama Geed Riku muncul dengan namanya sendiri, dan berasal dari motonya " ", meskipun kemudian dikonfirmasi dalam seri yang namanya berasal dari kata-kata ''Ge'ne dan De'stiny, dengan D dan E bertukar tempat di "Destiny". Namanya juga bisa berasal dari dua kata Inggris; dan . Kata "Gene" mengacu pada DNA masing-masing Ultra, yang terkandung di dalam Kapsul Ultra. Alternatif, sebagai anak klon Belial, dia memiliki gen yang hampir identik dengan ayahnya. Untuk "Seed", Ini mungkin mengacu pada bagaimana Geed tumbuh dari materi genetik Belial. Selain itu, Geed sebagai Riku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun tidak mengetahui masa lalunya, sampai RE.M. 'berkecambah' pengetahuannya tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sejarah Ultra Fight Orb Sebagai seorang Reibatos yang sangat terluka, yang berhasil bertahan dalam pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Ultraman Orb, mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali Ultraman Belial, (hanya untuk gagal dan menyadari bahwa Belial masih hidup) Geed dalam bentuk Primitive-nya tiba dan menghabiskan Reibatos dengan Wrecking Burst-nya. Namun di episode terakhir serinya, terungkap bahwa Belial sebenarnya adalah orang yang membunuh Reibatos dengan Deathcium Ray-nya daripada Geed. Ultraman Geed Menemukan Identitasnya thumb|Penampilan pertama Geed. Selama masa lalu, Geed diciptakan sebagai Ultra sintetis oleh Ultraman Belial dan Kei Fukuide, pada dasarnya menciptakan Ultra buatan dengan menumbuhkan Riku Asakura dari materi genetik Belial. 19 tahun kemudian, setelah serangkaian acara yang menyebabkan adopsi mantel anak laki-lakinya sebagai Ultraman (yang dia sebut sebagai "Ultraman Geed"), Belial dan Kei merencanakan rencana jangka panjang mereka dengan mengajaknya berkelahi melawan monster. serangan saat memanen Kapsul Ultra dari hosti Bintang Kecil. Tentu saja, Riku juga segera belajar dari warisan sebenarnya sebagai anak Belial dari operator Rumah Nebula, RE.M.. Terlepas dari opini publik mengenai Geed (entah kesamaannya dengan Belial atau fakta bahwa kesetiaannya masih ambigu), Riku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan barunya untuk melindungi kemanusiaan. Seiring waktu Riku mendapatkan bentuk yang lebih baru dari Kapsul yang dia dapatkan dan bergabung dengan musuh ayahnya; Ultraman Zero.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ thumb|left|Geed (Magnificent) vs. Pedanium Zetton Selama pertarungan pertama dengan Pedanium Zetton, Riku mempelajari tujuan sebenarnya di balik kelahirannya dan pencurian semua kecuali satu kapsul membuat dia tidak berdaya sampai bertemu dengan Sui Asakura, seorang pria yang memberikan Riku namanya. Hal ini menyebabkan perolehan Kapsul Ayah Ultra, menggunakannya dengan Kapsul Zero untuk berubah menjadi Geed Magnificent dan memperbaharui semangatnya dengan melawan nasib yang telah dikenakan kepadanya sebelum mengembalikan Kapsulnya yang dicuri. Menghadapi Takdirnya thumb|Geed (Royal Mega-Master) vs. Belial sebagai Chimeraberos Di tengah pertarungan melawan Godo Wynn, Geed akhirnya bertatap muka dengan ayahnya, Belial. Bahkan dengan bantuan Zero, upaya Geed untuk membalas tidak membuahkan hasil dan diculik oleh Chimeraberos sebagai upaya Belial untuk menyerap/merusak anaknya sendiri sampai intervensi Laiha Toba dan Ultraman King menggagalkan rencananya. Setelah melarikan diri, Geed membawa seluruh konflik ke Bumi dan menggunakan semua bentuk yang ada sebelum akhirnya mengalahkan ayahnya untuk selamanya dengan Royal Mega-Master. Meskipun mengalahkan ayahnya, Kei mengaku telah mewarisi kehendak Belial, sebagai hasilnya, Geed akan menghadapi monster yang dipanggil dari Kapsul Kaiju Kei atau bahkan berhadapan langsung dengan Kei sebagai Monster Belial Fusion. Anak VS Ayah thumb|Pertarungan terakhir Geed melawan Belial Belial pun terungkap masih hidup dan menjadi Belial Atrocious. Geed menghadapi ayahnya lagi setelah Zero hampir dikalahkan oleh Belial, namun, Belial mampu mengalahkan anaknya bahkan dalam bentuk Royal Mega-Master-nya sampai kedatangan Ayah Ultra membuatnya bisa mundur beberapa saat. Segera, Geed kembali dengan tekad dan keberaniannya, terlibat dalam pertempuran terakhir yang memanas dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak menggunakan sedikit pun keajaiban untuk mengalahkan Belial Atrocious, dan memaksa Belial kembali ke bentuk Reionik regulernya, dan menariknya ke celah dimensi yang dibuatnya sendiri dan balok Zegan. Geed berjuang Belial sampai akhir, entah bagaimana memiliki kenangan Belial yang ditransfer kepadanya, dan akhirnya mengerti rasa sakit ayahnya. Meski begitu, mereka tidak berhenti berjuang dan akhirnya, Geed menghancurkan Belial untuk selamanya dengan Wrecking Burst-nya. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect Them! The Wishes!! Akan ditambahkan... Profil Meski masih muda dan belum berpengalaman, Geed terkenal karena memiliki naluri bertarung yang kuat, ketrampilannya dalam pertempuran berkembang sehingga dia bisa menghadapi lawan yang jauh lebih hebat dalam bentuk Primitive, bahkan mereka yang dengan mudah mengalahkan Ultra yang lebih berpengalaman dan bahkan dirinya sendiri dalam mode Primitive. Dia akhirnya bisa mengalahkan ayahnya, Belial, dalam mode Primitive, dan dikemukakan oleh Ultraman King untuk memiliki 'potensi tak terbatas'. Statistik *'Tinggi': 51 m *'Berat': **'Primitive': 41,000 t **'Solid Burning' dan Noactive Succeed: 45,000 t **'Acro Smasher': 35,000 t **'Magnificent' dan Fire Leader: 47,000 t **'Royal Mega-Master': 48,000 t **'Ultimate Final': 42,000 t **'Shining Mystic': 38,000 t **'Tri-Slugger': 52,000 t **'Mugen Crosser': 43,000 t **'Brave Challenger' dan Le-Over Fist: 50,000 t **'Mighty Trekker' dan Photon Knight: 44,000 t **'Dandit Truth': 58,000 t *'Kelemahan': Geed's Color Timer dikenai batas tiga menit, tetapi untuk memperburuk keadaan, dia tidak dapat mengubah selama 20 jam jika batas waktu berakhir. Namun, Ultimate Final melewati interval 20 jam karena menggunakan Giga Finalizer untuk mengubah, bukan Riser. Fitur Tubuh : Geed memiliki Pewaktu Warna yang berbentuk kapsul. * : Geed memiliki 2 bagian logam pelindung yang lebih kecil di dadanya. Mereka lebih berkembang dalam bentuk Solid Burning dan sepertinya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya di baju besi, terutama di dada dan bahu. **'Pemotong Tangan': Sebagai Geed Magnificent, protektor olahraga pemotong kecil itu bisa digunakan untuk serangan. *'Ultra Armor': Geed memiliki Ultra Armor seperti Ultra lainnya. Ketika Geed mengecas Wrecking Burst-nya, warnanya berkilau merah. - Fusion Rise (Dalam Seri)= *'Perisai': Dalam wujud Solid Burning dan Magnificent, Geed memiliki perisai besi tambahan di dadanya, bahu dan tangan. *'Lampu Balok': Dalam wujud Solid Burning-nya, Geed memiliki lampu balok hijau seperti Seven dan Leo. Dalam bentuk Royal Mega-Master-nya, Geed memiliki lampu balok yang warnanya merah. *'Kristal Dahi': Dalam bentuk Royal Mega-Master-nya, Geed olahraga kristal dahi berbentuk berlian merah. * : Geed memiliki senjata puncak di atas kepalanya dalam bentuk Solid Burning. Hal ini didasarkan dan diwarisi dari Eye Slugger milik Ultraseven. *'Ventilasi Panas': Sebagai Solid Burning, Geed memiliki beberapa ventilasi panas di tubuhnya yang melepaskan panas. Mereka juga dapat bertindak sebagai pendorong roket, dan Geed Slugger dapat dilekatkan pada mereka untuk melakukan finishers. * : Dalam wujud Magnificent, Geed memiliki tanduk yang besar. * : Dalam wujud Royal Mega-Master-nya, Geed memiliki jubah emas (luar) dan merah (dalam). - Ultimate Final= *'Kristal Dahi': Dalam wujud Ultimate Final, Geed mempunyai berlian kristal di dahinya. *'Garis Energi': Seluruh tubuh Geed ditutupi garis emas yang bersinar saat dia mengaktifkan penutupnya. *'Node': Di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya, Geed memiliki simpul lingkaran yang melayani saat ini untuk tujuan yang tidak diketahui. }} Transformasi Riku pertamanya mengaktifkan sepasang Kapsul Ultra, yang menyebabkan penampakan Ultras muncul saat ia memasukkannya ke dalam Knuckle Loading. Setelah memindai kedua Kapsul, Riku mengatakan slogannya tanda tangannya tergantung pada Fusion Rise-nya, sambil membawa lengan kanannya keluar sebelum mengayunkannya berlawanan arah jarum jam sampai mengarah ke atas. Kemudian dia mengangkat Riser sebelum membawanya kembali ke dadanya, dan menekan pelatuk Riser, menyebabkan tubuhnya berubah menjadi bentuk Ultranya, yang segera tertutup cahaya dan wajah Ultraman Belial Gaya Awal. Dia melupakan sebagian besar dari ini saat berubah wujud menjadi Royal Mega-Master. Setelah memindai kedua kapsul tersebut, Riku menekan pemicu Geed Riser lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi bentuk Ultra-nya. Selama urutan naik, latar belakang pertama kali tampak menyerupai adegan naik Ultraman (latar belakang merah), mata Belial muncul sesaat sebelum berubah menjadi latar belakang ungu. Saat ia bergerak mendekat, latar belakang berubah lagi menjadi energi biru muda dan energi merah. GeedPrimitiveUltraman.png|Kapsul Ultraman diaktifkan GeedPrimitiveBelial.png|Kapsul Belial diaktifkan Ultraman_and_Belial_inserted_scan.png|Kedua kapsul dimasukkan dan dipindai Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.41.51.gif|Riku mulai berubah menjadi Geed Screenshot_20170701-100747.png|Latar belakangnya berubah menjadi Ultraman Screenshot_20170701-100755.png|Mata Belial muncul Screenshot_20170701-100803.png|Latar belakang ungu dengan kilat Screenshot_20170701-100811.png|Cahaya biru suluran dan energi merah gelap PrimitiveRise.gif Transformasi_Primitive.gif - Waktu Sebenar= - 2= Setelah memindai kedua kapsul tersebut, Riku menekan pemicu Geed Riser lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi bentuk Ultra-nya saat proyeksi Ultraman dan Ultraman Belial muncul dan bergabung dengannya. Dia tumbuh dalam ukuran dan berubah menjadi Geed Primitive. Geed P RT 1.png|Kapsul Ultraman diaktifkan Geed P RT 2.png|Kapsul Belial diaktifkan Geed P RT 3.png|Kedua kapsul dimasukkan dan dipindai Geed P RT 4.png|Proyeksi Ultraman dan Belial muncul Geed P RT 5.png|Riku mulai berubah menjadi Geed Transformasi_Primitive_WS.gif }} - Bersama Gai Kurenai= Akan ditambahkan.. }} - Solid Burning= Selama urutan kenaikan, latar belakang pertama kali tampil menyerupai adegan naik Ultraseven, dengan percikan-percikan api. Kemudian berubah menjadi latar belakang biru seperti Leo, dan Geed Solid Burning muncul. Saat dia bergerak mendekat, latar belakang berubah lagi menjadi pelat berosilasi merah dan hijau, dan semburan api disertai dengan cahaya spiral hijau muncul tepat sebelum kenaikannya selesai. SevenGeedRise.png|Kapsul Seven diaktifkan LeoGeedRise.png|Kapsul Leo diaktifkan GeedCapsuleScanSB.png|Kedua kapsul dimasukkan dan dipindai Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.45.20.gif|Riku mulai berubah menjadi Geed GeedSBRise1.png|Latar belakang dan percikan api Seven GeedSBRise2.png|Latar belakangnya berubah menjadi milik Leo GeedSBRise3.png|'Piring' Merah dan hijau muncul GeedSBRise4.png|Api dan lampu hijau disulur SolidBurningRise.gif Transformasi_Solid_Burning.gif - Acro Smasher= Selama urutan kenaikan, latar belakang pertama menyerupai Ultraman Hikari. Kemudian berubah menjadi aurora berwarna kuning dan putih dengan latar belakang hitam, mirip dengan Cosmos, seperti yang ditunjukkan Geed Acro Smasher. Saat bergerak, latar belakang berubah lagi menjadi percikan "air", lalu ke spiral energi kuning dan cahaya biru saat kenaikannya selesai. ASHikari.png|Kapsul Hikari diaktifkan ASCosmos.png|Kapsul Cosmos diaktifkan ASScan.png|Kedua kapsul dimasukkan dan dipindai Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.51.42.gif|Riku mulai berubah menjadi Geed ASRise1.png|Latar belakang Hikari ASRIse2.png|Latar belakang berubah menjadi Cosmos ASRise3.png|Semburan 'Air' muncul ASRIse4.png|Spiral energi kuning dan cahaya biru AcroSmasherRise.gif Transformasi_Acro_Smasher.gif - Magnificent= Selama urutan kenaikan, latar belakang Zero pertama kali terlihat sebelum berubah dengan cepat ke latar belakang yang lain dengan dua bidang yang terhubung pada latar belakang berbintang yang mirip dengan Ultra Array Ayah Ultra. Saat Geed semakin dekat, latar belakangnya berubah menyerupai kristal hijau yang tampak dari Tanah Cahaya. Akhirnya, Geed dikelilingi lampu spiral biru, kuning, dan putih di latar belakang hitam dengan kolom hijau terang. ZeroCapsuleMagnificent.png|Zero Capsule activated FoUCapsuleMagnificent.png|Father of Ultra Capsule activated CapsuleScanMagnificent.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.09.23_08.13.56.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed MagnificentRise1.png|Zero's background MagnificentRise2.png|The background changes to two spheres MagnificentRise3.png|Green crystals appear MagnificentRise4.png|Spiraling blue, yellow, and white light on a black and green background MagnificentRise.gif Transformasi_Magnificent.gif MagnificentHenshin2.2.gif - Royal Mega-Master= Tidak seperti kebanyakan urutan Fusion Rise, memindai kapsul dari kedua Belial dan King melahirkan King Sword. Setelah memasukkan Kapsul King ke King Sword, Riku meluncurkan tangannya ke seberang King Sword dan berubah menjadi imej Gaya Awal Belial setelah menyerap manifestasi Belial dan King. Dia melompat dan memulai adegan naik, di mana, latar belakang dimulai sebagai massa awan merah dan ungu, lalu mata Belial muncul sesaat sebelum beralih lagi ke latar belakang perak dengan kilau emas. Akhirnya, ada spiral energi merah gelap dan cahaya biru muda yang dibatasi oleh energi emas. RMMBelialScan.png|Kapsul Belial diaktifkan RMMKingScan.png|Kapsul King diaktifkan RMMScan3.png|Kedua kapsul dimasukkan dan dipindai RMMKingSwordReady.png|King Sword dipanggil RMMKingSwordKingCapsule.png|Kapsul King dimasukkan ke dalam King Sword Videotogif_2017.10.28_08.18.01.gif|Riku meluncur tangannya dan mulai berubah menjadi Geed Screenshot rise.png|Latar belakang merah dan ungu RMMRise1.png|Mata Belial muncul RMMRise2.png|Sebuah ledakan berkilau keemasan RMMRise3.png|Latar belakang perak dengan kilau emas RoyalMegaMasterRiseFinal.png|Spiral energi merah gelap dan cahaya biru muda yang dibatasi oleh energi emas RMMRise.gif Transformasi_Royal_Mega-Master.gif - Waktu Sebenar= Pada dasarnya mempercepat transformasi standarnya, Riku memasukkan Kapsul King ke King Sword dan menyapukan tangannya melewati pemindainya. Dalam kehidupan nyata, proyeksi Belial dan King bergabung dengan Geed Magnificent dan mengubahnya menjadi wujud Royal Mega-Master. }} - Ultimate Final= Riku mengaktifkan Kapsul Evolusi dan memasukkannya ke bagian bawah Giga Finalizer, dan kemudian memindai bagian belakangnya dengan Riser. Riku kemudian menekan tombol pada pegangan dan menggeser slider ke atas. Dia berubah menjadi wujud Ultra aslinya dan kemudian tubuh Ultimate Final terwujud di atasnya. Adegan kenaikan dimulai di latar belakang garis kuning dan biru, di mana Geed pertama kali muncul bersama dengan matanya sendiri di latar belakang. Pemandangan kemudian berubah menjadi bidang cahaya yang berkilauan, sebelum berubah untuk terakhir kalinya menjadi latar belakang berosilasi sibernetika yang biru dan oranye. }} Wujud - Fusion Rise= |-| 2= Normal= thumb|210px|Primitive |-| Mata Merah= thumb|210px|Primitive (Mata Merah) adalah wujud default Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman dan Ultraman Belial. Wujud ini debut di episode 1. Dalam wujud ini, Geed bertarung dengan cara yang sama liar untuk Belial sementara tetap mempertahankan rasa keadilan Ultraman di dalam hatinya. :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Serangan penyelesaian Geed, Geed meletakkan tangannya di tanda tambah (+), dengan lengan kanannya vertikal dan kiri satu horisontal, dia bisa memecat sinar yang kuat dari tangan kanan kanannya yang bisa menghancurkan monster dalam satu pukulan. Dikatakan, seranagan ini bisa mencapai suhu 700,000 derajat celcius, dan seperti yang ditunjukkan pada pertempuran terakhir, kira-kira sama atau bahkan sedikit lebih kuat daripada Deathcium Ray Belial. **Versi tidak bermuatan dari Wrecking Burst digunakan di Ultra Fight Orb, tetapi tidak diketahui apakah itu kurang kuat karena hanya digunakan pada Reibatos yang sudah sekarat. Kemudian ia terungkap dalam episode terakhir serialnya yang Belial yang menggunakan Deathcium Ray-nya untuk membunuh Reibatos sebagai gantinya, maka secara kanonik Geed tidak benar-benar menggunakannya. * : Geed bisa memanggil perisai energi untuk memblokir serangan dari lawan. * : Busur energi merah keluar dari tangannya. * : Geed bisa melepaskan gelombang suara dari mulutnya. Wrecking Burst.gif|Wrecking Burst UnchargedWB.gif|Wrecking Burst (Ultra Fight Orb) IMG 0746.jpg|Geed Barrier WreckingRipper16.gif|Wrecking Ripper WreckingRipperGeedUltraFusionFight.jpg|Wrecking Ripper (Ultraman Fusion Fight) WreckingRoar.gif|Wrecking Roar :;Fisik * : Sebuah serangan melempar. * : Sebuah serangan memukul kembali. * : Sebuah serangan pukulan. **'Pukulan Energi': Geed dapat mengisi tinjunya dengan energi dan menghasilkan pukulan yang kuat. * : Sebuah serangan potong. * : Sebuah serangan menendang. **'Tendangan Slash': Geed dapat melakukan tendangan slash dengan kakinya ditutupi aura hitam, digunakan melawan Thunder Killer. GeedTackle.jpg|Geed Tackle GeedPunch(Pri).jpg|Geed Punch EnergyPunch.gif|Pukulan Energi Screenshot_20170708-102439.jpg|Geed Kick GeedPrimitiveSlashKick.jpg|Tendangan Slash :;Kombinasi * : Dengan tekadnya sendiri dan bantuan King, Geed mampu membuat salinan semua seri Fusion Up-nya yang lain. ** : Setiap bentuk Geed menyalakan tanda tangan Ultra Beam mereka, dengan Primitive menembaki Wrecking Burst. Cukup kuat untuk mengetuk Ultraman Belial keluar dari bentuk Atrocious dan benar-benar menghancurkan Giga Battle Nizer. GeedMultiLayer.gif|Geed Multi Layer GeedProof.gif|Geed Proof - Solid Burning= Solid Burning 1= |-| 2= thumb|210px|Solid Burning adalah wujud kekuatan Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraseven dan Ultraman Leo. Wujud ini debut di episode 3. Dalam wujud ini, tubuh Geed ditutupi ventilasi dimana ia dapat melepaskan uap atau menembak api/energi untuk meningkatkan serangannya. Mereka juga digunakan untuk memasang Geed Slugger ke kedua lengannya untuk Boost Slugger Punch atau kakinya untuk Boost Slugger Kick. :;Kemampuan *'Heat Vent Rocket Boosters': Melalui alat penguat roket/ventilasi panasnya, Geed bisa melakukan berbagai prestasi. **'Rocket Boosted Flip': Geed melakukan tembakan jarak jauh untuk menghindari serangan musuh dengan mengendalikan dirinya dengan ventilasi panasnya. **'Rocket Boosted Dash': Dengan menggunakan ventilasi panas di punggungnya, Geed melepaskan panas dalamnya untuk mendorong dirinya maju dalam sekejap. GeedRocketing.gif|Rocket Boosted Flip SolidBurningBooster.gif|Rocket Boosted Dash :;Teknik ::;Senjata * : Sebuah senjata puncak yang dimiliki Geed dalam pertempuran. Ia didasarkan pada Eye Slugger milik Ultraseven. ** : Sebuah serangan menendang yang kuat, dilakukan dengan menempelkan Geed Slugger di kakinya. ** : Serangan pukulan yang kuat, dilakukan dengan menempelkan Geed Slugger di lengannya. ** : Geed bisa melakukan aksi melempar gaya Geed Slugger-nya, dengan gaya yang mirip dengan Eye Slugger Seven. 20170704 070155.png|Geed Slugger BoostSluggerKick.gif|Boost Slugger Kick BoostSluggerPunch.gif|Boost Slugger Punch GeedSluggerThrow.gif|Psychic Slugger ::;Khusus * : Geed menagih tangannya dengan Emerium Energy yang dilapisi api dan meluncurkan berkas dari tinjunya. Dikatakan, serangan bisa mencapai suhu 720,000 derajat celcius. * : Geed bisa membakar aliran energi biru dari dadanya, cukup kuat untuk mengatasi Dimension Storm dari Darklops Zero. * : Dengan mengetuk kekuatan Ultraseven, dia bisa memecat laser hijau dari keningnya, mirip dengan Emerium Ray dari Seven. Ditampilkan sebagai bagian dari serangan normalnya di Ultraman Fusion Fight. * : Geed dapat menembakkan sinar gaya L dari kedua tangannya, mirip dengan Wide Shot Seven. * : Geed dapat memanggil perisai energi untuk memblokir serangan. StrikeBoost.gif|Strike Boost StrikeBoost0.gif|Strike Boost (Titik Kosong) SolarBoost.gif|Solar Boost Screenshot_20170729-074021.png|Emerium Boost Beam :;Fisik * : Serangan pukulan yang roket ditingkatkan dalam bentuk ini, tanpa Geed Slugger melekat di tangannya. * : Serangan tendangan yang roket ditingkatkan dalam bentuk ini, tanpa Geed Slugger melekat di kakinya. **'Tendangan Api': Sebuah serangan tendangan terbang dengan kaki Geed tertutup api, mirip dengan Leo Kick dari Leo. * : Sebuah serangan potong. * : Sebuah serangan pukulan balik. * : Sebuah serangan lemparan. BoostPunch.gif|Geed Punch Screenshot_20171028-133958.png|Geed Kick GeedFlameKick.gif|Tendangan Api SBWreckingThrow.jpg|Wrecking Throw :;Kombinasi * : Setiap bentuk Geed menyalakan tanda tangan Ultra Beam mereka, dengan Solid Burning menembaki Strike Boost. Cukup kuat untuk mengetuk Ultraman Belial keluar dari bentuk Atrocious dan benar-benar menghancurkan Giga Battle Nizer. GeedProof.gif|Geed Proof - Acro Smasher= Acro Smasher 1= |-| 2= thumb|210px|Acro Smasher adalah wujud kecepatan Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Hikari dan Ultraman Cosmos. Wujud ini debut di episode 5. Dalam bentuk ini, Geed mengadopsi gaya bertarung pasif dan lebih lincah. :;Kemampuan *'Peningkatan Kecepatan': Sebagai bentuk yang menggunakan kekuatan Ultra biru, Geed mampu melakukan serangan cepat, dan lebih cepat dalam bentuk ini daripada di Solid Burning atau Primitive. **'Peningkatan Refleks': Karena menjadi lebih cepat dari bentuknya yang lain, waktu reaksi Geed juga berkurang, memungkinkan dia melakukan manuver mengelak yang membantunya menghindari serangan yang kemungkinan bentuknya yang lain tidak dapat dilakukan. AcroSmasherSpeed.gif|Peningkatan Kecepatan AcroSmasherReflexes.gif|Peningkatan Refleks :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Serangan balok gelombang yang tidak mematikan, yang hanya mendorong lawan menjauh. * : Pisau lengan milik Geed seperti senjata, mirip dengan Knight Beam Blade dari Ultraman Hikari. * : Serangan balok berkilau yang menenangkan monster, mirip dengan Full Moon Rect dari Cosmos. * : Geed dapat menembakkan tebasan energi biru dari ujung jarinya. Diunggulkan sebagai serangan sampingan di Ultraman Fusion Fight. * : Geed bisa melepaskan aliran air yang kuat dari tangannya. * : Geed dapat menciptakan penghalang untuk memblokir serangan. AtmosImpact.gif|Atmos Impact SmashBeamBlade.jpg|Smash Beam Blade SmashMoonHealing.gif|Smash Moon Healing EnergySlashAcroSmasher.jpg|Smash Palm ::;Fisik * : Sebuah serangan pukulan. * : Sebuah serangan tendangan. * : Sebuah serangan potong. * : Sebuah serangan pukulan balik. AcroSmasherGeedKick.jpg|Geed Kick GeedTackle(AS).jpg|Geed Tackle :;Kombinasi * : Setiap bentuk Geed menyalakan tanda tangan Ultra Beam mereka, dengan Acro Smasher menembaki Atmos Impact. Cukup kuat untuk mengetuk Ultraman Belial keluar dari bentuk Atrocious dan benar-benar menghancurkan Giga Battle Nizer. GeedProof.gif|Geed Proof - Magnificent= Magnificent 1= |-| 2= thumb|240px|Magnificent adalah wujud kuat Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Zero dan Ayah Ultra. Wujud ini muncul di episode 12. Dalam wujud ini, kekuatan Geed melebihi bentuk Solid Burning dan Pedanium Zetton. :;Kemampuan *'Daya tahan': Geed terbukti lebih tahan lama dalam bentuk ini daripada Primitive atau Solid Burning, karena Geed dapat menahan serangan Pedanium Zetton dan membelokkan serangannya dengan mudah dengan tangannya. :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Balok penyelesaian Geed yang bergaya 'L'. Dikatakan, serangan ini bisa mencapai suhu 770.000 derajat celcius. * : Alat pengiris berbentuk salib dilemparkan dari tangan Geed. * : Geed membakar aliran listrik dari kedua Ultra Horn-nya, berwarna biru dan hijau. * : Geed dapat menciptakan penghalang untuk memblokir serangan, ini adalah versi yang lebih lemah dari Arrayzing Geed Barrier. ** : Teknik penghalang Geed Magnificent. Namanya berdasarkan Ultra Array dari Ayah Ultra. Sesuai dengan namanya, sebuah konstruksi energi yang menyerupai Ultra Array muncul saat digunakan. Big Bustaway.gif|Big Bustaway Mega Slicer Cross.png|Mega Slicer Cross Mega Electrical Horn.gif|Mega Electric Horn Arrayzing.png|Arrayzing Geed Barrier ::;Fisik * : Sebuah serangan pukulan. ** : Serangan pukulan kuat ditutupi dengan energi hijau. Memiliki kekuatan dampak 120,000 t. *** : Versi dua tangan dari Mega Bomber Punch, cukup kuat untuk mendorong Pedanium Zetton ke beberapa yard. Ini sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari Mega Bomber Punch. * : Sebuah serangan tendangan. ** : Serangan tendangan yang kuat. Memiliki kekuatan dampak 150,000 t. * : Sebuah serangan potong. * : Sebuah serangan pukulan balik. * : Geed menyalurkan energi ke dalam pundaknya dan ke dalam alat pengiris kecil di lengannya dan menggunakannya untuk mengiris lawan. * : Geed mengumpulkan kekuatan saluran untuk mengangkat monster raksasa dan melempar mereka. Digunakan melawan Chimeraberos. * : Geed menginjak kakinya di tanah untuk memukul mundur musuh. GeedPunch(Mag).jpg|Geed Punch Bomber Punch.jpg|Mega Bomber Punch MegaBomberDynamite.gif|Mega Bomber Dynamite GeedKick(Mag).jpg|Geed Kick MagnificentHandCutter.gif|Meganistratos Mega_Swing_Whipper.gif|Mega Swing Whipper ::;Kombinasi *'Pertahanan Penghalang Ganda': Seiring dengan penghalang dari Zero Beyond, Geed bisa membuat penjara melingkar dengan menggunakan penghalang hemispherical. * : Setiap bentuk Geed menyalakan tanda tangan Ultra Beam mereka, dengan Magnificent menembaki Big Bustaway. Cukup kuat untuk mengetuk Ultraman Belial keluar dari bentuk Atrocious dan benar-benar menghancurkan Giga Battle Nizer. DoubleBarrier.png|Pertahanan Penghalang Ganda GeedProof.gif|Geed Proof - Royal Mega-Master= Royal Mega-Master 1= |-| 2= thumb|250px|Royal Mega Master adalah wujud muktamad Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman King dan Ultraman Belial. Wujud ini debut di episode 17. ;Senjata * : Senjata pedang/staf yang digunakan Geed dalam pertempuran. King Sword bisa bertindak sebagai reflektor untuk menghalangi serangan musuh. **'Defleksi': King Sword mampu menangkis serangan musuh. **'Aliran Energi': Dengan mengenakan pedang King, Geed bisa melepaskan aliran energi dari pedang, yang digunakan untuk menjatuhkan Chimeraberos ke tanah. **'Slash Energi': Sebuah energi emas memangkas dari pedang ini. **'Panah Energi (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Ditampilkan sebagai bagian dari serangan normalnya sebagai bagian dari Ultraman Fusion Fight, Geed dapat menembakkan panah energi emas dengan mengayunkan King Sword miliknya. ** : Diaktifkan dengan memindai bagian penjaga silang melalui Riser dan menggesekkan tangannya melewati pemindai tiga kali, Geed bisa memecat sinar emas dari King Sword. Balok ini bisa diisi dengan daya penuh, yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan Pedanium Zetton yang berevolusi. Dikatakan, suhu bisa mencapai 1.9 juta derajat celcius. ** : Sebuah garis miring dari King Sword, dilepaskan setelah Riku menggesekkan tangannya melewati pemindai dua kali. ** : Setelah Riku menggesekkan tangannya melewati pemindai itu sekali pun, King Sword bisa menembakkan beberapa panah energi emas dari proyeksi Ultra Great Medal. ** フラッシャー|Eiti Sebun Furasshā}}: Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Zoffy, Geed dapat melepaskan arus energi cyan yang dikelilingi oleh listrik kuning dari King Sword. Dinamai setelah M87 Ray dari Zoffy. ** : Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Ultraman, Geed bisa melepaskan aliran energi biru dari King Sword. Dinamai setelah Specium Ray dari Ultraman. ** : Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Ultraseven, Geed bisa melepaskan alat pengiris besar yang terbuat dari energi. Dinamai setelah Eye Slugger dari Ultraseven. ** : Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Ultraman Jack, Geed bisa melepaskan spiral energi hijau dari King Sword. Dinamai setelah Ultra Lance dari Jack. ** : Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Ultraman Ace, Geed bisa melepaskan busur panjang energi dari King Sword dan tangan kirinya. Dinamai setelah Vertical Guillotine dari Ace. ** : Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Ultraman Taro, Geed bisa melepaskan aliran energi pelangi berwarna api dari King Sword. Dinamai setelah Storium Ray dari Taro. IMG 1170.jpg|King Sword 48946487-C335-4E07-8AA5-0CA5FC51B3AF.jpg|Pelindung IMG 1186.jpg|Defleksi 3D227499-B915-40AF-A807-9424BA1CFA48.jpg|Slash Energi RMMEnergyArrowKingSword.jpg|Panah Energi RoyalEnd.gif|Royal End RoyalEndFullPower.gif|Royal End (Kekuatan Penuh) SwingSparkle(2).gif|Swing Sparkle VulcanSparkle.gif|Vulcan Sparkle VulcanSparkleSingleShot.gif|Vulcan Sparkle (Tembakan Tunggal) 87Flasher.gif|87 Flasher SpeciumFlasher.gif|Specium Flasher SluggerSpark.gif|Slugger Spark LanceSpark.gif|Lance Spark VerticalSpark.gif|Vertical Spark StoriumFlasher.gif|Storium Flasher ::;Khusus * : Memanggil kekuatan Enam Ultra Brothers, Geed memasang sebuah penghalang. Di luar cincin, ia memiliki setiap Ultra Sign dari Ultra Brothers dan M78 yang dibaca dengan "Urutora Roku Kyoudai", yang diterjemahkan ke "Ultra 6 Brothers". Lambang King ada di tengah. BrothersShield.gif|Brothers Shield ::;Fisik * : Sebuah serangan pukulan. * : Sebuah serangan menendang. * : Sebuah serangan lemparan. GeedPunchRMM.jpg|Geed Punch GeedKickRMM.jpg|Geed Kick RMMWreckingThrow.jpg|Wrecking Throw ::;Kombinasi * : Setiap bentuk Geed menyalakan tanda tangan Ultra Beam mereka, dengan Royal Mega-Master menembaki Royal End. Cukup kuat untuk mengetuk Ultraman Belial keluar dari bentuk Atrocious dan benar-benar menghancurkan Giga Battle Nizer. GeedProof.gif|Geed Proof }} - Permainan-Eksklusif= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|Shining Mystic adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman dan Shining Ultraman Zero. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Protektor': Protektor Geed lebih berkembang dalam bentuk ini dan menutupi seluruh dadanya dan bahu. Mereka juga hadir di lengan, kaki, dan kakinya. **'Lengan Pemotong': Lengan Geed memiliki pemotong yang mungkin merupakan kiasan untuk Zero Slugger milik Ultraman Zero. *'Lampu Sorot': Geed mempunyai lampu balok biru muda dalam bentuk ini. :;Teknik * : Geed mengangkat tangan kanannya mirip dengan Shining Star Drive milik Zero, mengubah lingkungan menjadi warna negatif dan waktu berhenti. Kemudian dia melakukan balok + gaya yang mirip dengan Specium Ray milik Ultraman. * : Berdasarkan kemampuan yang sama seperti Ultraman, Geed bisa memecat aliran sinar berbentuk panah dari tangan kirinya saat dia meletakkan tangan kanannya diatasnya. Ini adalah bagian dari serangan berkisar normal. SpeciumStarDrive.gif|Specium Star Drive Shining_Mystic_Slash_Ray.png|Slash Ray ::;Tidak Digunakan * - Tri-Slugger= Tri-Slugger 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|Tri-Slugger adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger dan Ultraman Belial. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Protektor': Protektor Geed adalah jauh lebih berkembang dalam bentuk ini dan mencakup banyak area tubuhnya. *'Baju besi': Seluruh tubuh Geed tampak tertutup baju besi tersegmentasi. :;Senjata * http://www.dcd-ultraman.com/images/fusionrise/img_popup06.png?ver2: Geed memiliki tiga Senjata Puncak di kepalanya dalam korespondensi dengan Orb Emerium Slugger. :;Teknik * : Geed meluncurkan tiga senjata puncak, terbang ke tiga titik di sekitar lawan, lalu ia menyalakan balok yang menyerupai milik Belial di tengah terbang Eye Slugger, menyebabkan sinar yang akan tercermin ke dalam senjata puncak lainnya dan membiaskan ke beberapa laser kecil yang membombardir target. *'Proyeksi Tumbukan Energi': Geed bisa menyalakan pukulan energi dari tangan kanannya. Ini adalah bagian dari serangan berkisar normal. ReflectSlugger.gif|Reflect Slugger C6BCDA5B-29DE-4636-AD81-7CD0D49B3ACD.jpg|Proyeksi Tumbukan Energi ::;Tidak Digunakan * * }} - Versi 2= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|250px|Mugen Crosser adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Tiga dan Luna-Miracle Zero. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Kristal Cahaya': Dahi Geed memiliki kristal cahaya yang mirip dengan Tiga. *'Protektor': Pundak kanan Geed memiliki protektor emas yang mirip dengan Tiga. *'Baju besi Mekanis': Sisi kiri Geed ditutupi baju besi mekanis. *'Senjata Puncak': Geed memiliki Senjata Puncak kembar di kepalanya yang diwarisi dari Zero Slugger milik Zero, meskipun dia tidak pernah menggunakannya. :;Teknik ::;Senjata * : Pedang bercabang besar, dengan gagangnya berdasarkan Spark Lens. Menurut Pega, senjata ini adalah model baru dari Zero Twin Sword asli, maka akhirannya ialah "Neo".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xcwlGd4QsM ** : Dengan menyodorkan Zero Twin Sword Neo ke depan, Geed bisa meluncurkan peluru energi ke arah sasarannya. Hal ini disajikan sebagai bagian dari serangan normalnya. GeedZeroTwinSwordNEO.jpg|Zero Twin Sword Neo ZeroTwinSwordNeo.jpg|Spark Slasher ::;Khusus * : Geed mengkloning dirinya sendiri dan berulang kali menebas musuhnya dengan menggunakan Zero Twin Sword Neo. MagicalTridentSlash.gif|Magical Trident Slash ::;Kepelbagaian *'Kloning': Berdasarkan Ultra Magic milik Dyna Miracle Type, Geed mampu membelah menjadi tiga klon independen.http://www.dcd-ultraman.com/images/fusionrise/img_popup09.png?ver2 *'Peningkatan Kecepatan': Sebagai bentuk yang menggunakan kekuatan Ultra biru (secara khususnya komponen Luna-Miracle Zero), Geed dipresentasikan lebih serbaguna dan mampu melakukan serangan cepat. ::;Tidak Digunakan * - Brave Challenger= Brave Challenger 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|250px|Brave Challenger adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion dan Ultraman Mebius. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Protektor': Bahu Geed memiliki pelindung emas pada mereka. Protektor dadanya juga dimodifikasi menyerupai Orb. *'Vektor Emas': Beberapa bagian tubuh Geed ditutupi oleh vektor emas yang mirip dengan yang dimiliki Mebius. :;Teknik ::;Senjata *'Bracer': Persenjataan utama Brave Challenger, yang dipasangkan di lengan kirinya dengan cara yang sama dengan Mebius Brace. ** : Dari kata bracer, Geed dapat meluncurkan ledakan energi dalam bentuk kepala panah sebagai bagian dari serangan normalnya. ** : Geed melakukan gerakan untuk Mebium Shoot, lalu memanggil buzz besar-besaran dari penjepit di tangan kirinya dan memotong musuh dengan memotong ke bawah. 2EAF2CBA-ADB5-4CCA-8732-A8B792138824.jpg|Bracer GeedMebiumSlash.jpg|Attack Slasher MebiumGigaKorin.gif|Mebium Giga Light Ring ::;Tidak Digunakan * }} - Versi 3= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|250px|Fire Leader adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Zoffy dan Ultraman Mebius. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Garisan Emas': Di sekeliling tubuh Geed ada garis emas. :;Senjata *'Bracer': Lengan Geed memiliki bracer pada mereka, yang barangkali membantunya memanipulasi api dan es. CFA89802-9696-4D3C-A993-CB7BF1B2C778.jpg|Bracer :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Geed membekukan musuhnya dengan menggunakan setengah kiri yang dingin, dan kemudian melempar bola api besar ke arah mereka dengan setengah benar yang berapi-api. * : Sinar tanda tangan Zoffy, yang bisa dilakukan dengan meregangkan kedua lengannya ke depan. Ini disajikan sebagai bagian dari serangan normal Geed. BurningFrost.gif|Burning Frost GeedZRay.jpg|Mebium Shock ::;Kepelbagaian *'Manipulasi Termal': Sebagai kemampuan utama bentuk ini, Geed unggul dalam pyrokinesis dan cryokinesis.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/914720222539530240 ThermalManipulation(Pyrokinesis).jpg|Manipulasi Termal ::;Tidak Digunakan * : Teknik tanda tangan Fire Leaderhttp://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/File:Um.png tampaknya melibatkan dia melepaskan energi yang berapi-api dan dingin dalam satu balok. - Le-Over Fist= Le-Over Fist 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|125px|Le-Over Fist adalah wujus Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Leo dan Astra. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Bracer Metal': Lengan Geed memiliki bracer metalik pada mereka. Yang di sebelah kanannya dihiasi dengan dan di sebelah kiri. *'Pembalut': Di sekitar lengan dan tangan Geed adalah perban yang melindungi tinjunya agar tidak rusak. *'Tanduk': Geed kepala olahraga banyak tanduk, yang mewakili surai seekor singa. :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Geed secara bersamaan dapat meluncurkan peluru energi dari kedua tangannya. Ini adalah bagian dari serangan normalnya. EnergyBeamGeedLeoverFist.jpg|Energi Beam ::;Fisik *'Keahlian Seni Perang': Sebagai bentuk yang menggunakan aspek Leo Brothers, Geed mampu memanfaatkan berbagai teknik bela diri.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/925560606630887425 * : Geed melepaskan tembakan berapi-api ke musuhnya sebelum menyelesaikannya dengan tendangan terbang seperti pelengkap tanda tangan Leo dan Astra. BurningOverKick.gif|Burning Over Kick ::;Tidak Digunakan * }} - Versi 4= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|Mighty Trekker adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Dyna dan Ultraman Cosmos. Kalimat "Trekker" bisa diartikan sebagai "Penjelajah". :;Fitur Tubuh *'Suit': Geed sepertinya memakai semacam baju besi dalam bentuk ini. *'Kristal Kepala': Di dahi Geed ada kristal yang sangat mirip dengan Dyna. *'Tanduk': Kepala Geed memiliki tanduk kembar. :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Geed memberi energi pada bola di depannya, yang melepaskan aliran api yang mengetuk target ke dimensi alternatif. Serangan ini bisa disamakan dengan Revolium Wave milik Dyna dan Blazing Wave milik Cosmos. * : Menampilkan sebagai bagian dari serangan normalnya, Geed bisa menyalakan sinar energi biru dari salah satu tangannya. FlameCompressionWave.gif|Flame Compression Wave GeedEnergyBeamMightyTrekker.jpg|Luna Beam Slicer ::;Kepelbagaian *'Teknik Rumit': Menurut akun Twitter Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Bentuk ini memungkinkan Geed melakukan berbagai trik berbasis teknik.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/936092446877925376 ::;Tidak Digunakan * - Photon Knight= Photon Knight 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|250px|Photon Knight adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultraman Gaia dan Ultraman Hikari. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Jubah': Geed memakai jubah. * : Dada Geed memiliki pita hitam dan emas yang sama seperti Ultraman Gaia. * : Geed memiliki Tanda Bintang di dadanya mirip dengan Hikari's. *'Baju besi': Tubuh Geed ditutupi baju besi di banyak tempat. :;Teknik ::;Senjata *'Bracer': Di lengan kanan Geed adalah bracer yang mirip dengan Knight Brace milik Hikari. ** : Dengan menggunakan aspek kekuatan Gaia dan Hikari, Geed mampu menyulap pedang energi untuk pertarungan jarak dekat.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/946206013778157568 GeedPhotonKnightBracer.jpg|Bracer B30EA2EA-3410-401B-873F-041B38BDCF8F.jpg|Photon Beam Blade ::;Khusus * : Geed mengisi energi dengan mengikuti gerakan pendahuluan dari Quantum Stream dan Knight Shoot, dan kemudian menyalakan balok. KnightStream.gif|Knight Stream ::;Tidak Digunakan * }} - Versi 5= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|300px|Dandit Truth adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ayah Ultra dan Ultraman Belial. Kata "Dandit" berarti "Dihukum" dalam Bahasa India. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Tanduk': Kepala Geed memiliki tanduk kembar yang melengkung. Mereka berbentuk seperti Beryudora. :;Teknik ::;Senjata * : Geed memanggil petir ke senjatanya, yang mengisinya dengan energi. Kemudian memancarkan sinar merah yang merusak. * : Sebuah alat pengiris energi berwarna merah menyala yang menyala dari senjata Geed. BlazerBanishing.gif|Blazer Banishing GeedDTRangedAttack.png|Blazer Shot :;Tidak digunakan * }} - Versi 6= |-| 2= |-| 3= thumb|250px|Noactive Succeed adalah wujud Geed yang menggunakan aset Ultimate Zero dan Ultraman Nexus Junis. :;Fitur Tubuh *'Protektor': Dalam wujud ini, Geed memiliki pelindung terintegrasi yang terlihat mirip dengan Ultimate Aegis. *'Bracer': Geed memiliki penguat di setiap lengan, mirip dengan Armed Nexus; di sebelah kanan adalah salah satu yang menyimpan versinya dari Pedang Zero Ultimate, dan yang lainnya dibubuhi. GeedNSBracers.png|Bracer :;Senjata * : Geed mewarisi pedang yang dipasang di lengan yang digunakan Ultimate Zero. ** : Gelombang tebang yang ditembakkan dari Ultimate Zero Sword. GeedUltimateSword.png|Ultimate Zero Sword SwordRayOverdrive.gif|Sword Ray Overdrive }} }} }} - Ultimate Final= Ultimate Final 1= |-| 2= 210px|thumb|Ultimate Final adalah wujud akhir Geed, yang debut di Ultraman Geed The Movie. Dia menggunakan Kapsul Evolusi dengan Giga Finalizer untuk berubah. :;Statistik *'Kecepatan Terbang': Mach 9 *'Kecepatan Lari': Mach 7 *'Lompat Jauh': 1800 m *'Kecepatan Perjalanan Bawah Laut': Mach 4.7 *'Kecepatan Perjalanan Bawah Tanah': Mach 4.7 *'Kekuatan Kasar': 162,000 t *'Kekuatan Pegangan': 103,000 t :;Teknik ::;Senjata * : Senjata tongkat yang digunakan Geed dalam bentuk ini, yang mirip dengan Giga Battle Nizer Belial. **'Realisasi Potensial': Fungsi utama dari Giga Finalizer adalah untuk menarik kekuatan bentuk asli Geed, memungkinkan Geed untuk sepenuhnya menggunakan kekuatannya yang tidak aktif sebagai Ultimate Final. Perangkat tersebut juga memungkinkan tekad Riku untuk diubah menjadi energi destruktif fisik seperti Geed. ** : Tombol pemicu ditekan sebentar, lalu tuas ditarik sekali, dan tombol pemicu ditekan sekali lagi. Gelombang energi kemudian ditembak dari ujung Giga Finalizer. ** : Tombol pemicu ditekan sebentar, lalu tuas ditarik dua kali, dan tombol pemicu ditekan sekali lagi. Giga Finalizer secara berurutan meluncurkan konstruksi energi dari "mata"nya. ** : Riser memindai bagian belakang Giga Finalizer, tombol pemicu ditekan sebentar, lalu tuas ditarik tiga kali, dan tombol pemicu ditekan sekali lagi. Geed melepaskan gelombang energi bulan sabit dari Giga Finalizer. IMG 20171130 175146.jpg|Giga Finalizer GigaThrustMagscan.png|Giga Thrust RiserRayBeamMagscan.png|Riser Ray Beam CrescentFinalGeed.jpg|Crescent Final Geed :;Techniques ::;Special *'Energy Beam': Ditampilkan sebagai bagian dari serangan normalnya dalam Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Geed dapat menembakkan sinar energi merah dari salah satu tangannya. GeedUFEnergyBeamPink.jpg|Energy Beam :;Tidak terpakai * : Sinar yang dipecat dari tangannya dalam gaya '+'. Ini adalah evolusi dari Wrecking Burst Primitive. * : Memotong sinar ditembakkan dari lengan. * : Serangan ultrasonik beberapa kali lebih kuat daripada Wrecking Roar. * : Evolusi Geed Barrier Primitive. * : Sinar panas eksplosif. Ini adalah evolusi dari Strike Boost Solid Burning. * : Sinar yang merusak ditembakkan dari dada. Ini adalah evolusi dari Solar Boost Solid Burning. * : Aliran emas yang melepaskan petir yang merusak. * : Gelombang benturan dengan daya beberapa kali lebih besar dari Atmos Impact. * : Sinar penyembuhan dan menenangkan. * : Pedang cahaya yang dipanggil dari tangan. Dua di antaranya dapat digunakan pada saat bersamaan. * : Sinar yang kuat ditembakkan dari tangannya dalam gaya 'L'. Ini adalah evolusi Big Bustaway Magnificent. * : Sinar petir kuat ditembakkan dari dahi. * : Geed dengan cepat menembakkan bilah cahaya dari tangannya. * : Sebuah cincin cahaya raksasa yang mampu mengiris seorang musuh menjadi dua. }} Kemampuan Standar :;Senjata * : Senjata Geed yang bisa digunakan untuk tempur jarak dekat. ** : Diaktifkan dengan menekan tombol sekali, lalu menekan Tombol Memutuskan, Geed bisa menembakkan pisau proyektil merah yang melatih targetnya sebelum meledak. ** : Diaktifkan dengan menekan tombol pemicu dua kali, lalu menekan Tombol Memutuskan, Geed pertama melompat, lalu berputar dengan cara peluru manusia sambil memegang Geed Claw di depannya dan menyerang musuh. Bisa juga digunakan untuk cepat bertahan melawan serangan musuh. ** : Diaktifkan dengan memindai tab kuning pada pisau Geed Claw melalui Riser, yang menyebabkan Riser mengumumkan , Riku kemudian menekan tombol '''Tombol Ekspansi', menyebabkan bilah terbuka ke samping, lalu dia menekan pelatuk tiga kali dan akhirnya, dia menekan tombol Tombol Memutuskan untuk memulai serangan Geed menyalakan seberkas sinar dari Geed Claw ke langit dan hujan turun ke sasaran dalam hujan cahaya. ** : Geed Claw mampu menghasilkan penghalang untuk memblokir serangan musuh. - Solid Burning= IMG_0987.jpg|Geed Claw SolidBurningCorkscrewJamming.gif|Corkscrew Jamming SolidBurningGeedClawBarrier.gif|Claw Defensor - Acro Smasher= IMG 0916.jpg|Geed Claw AcroSmasherCorkscrewJammingBlock.gif|Corkscrew Jamming (Pertahanan) AcroSmasherDiffusionShower.gif|Diffusion Shower - Magnificent= MagnificentGeedClaw.png|Geed Claw MagnificentGeedClawBarrier.gif|Claw Defensor - Royal Mega-Master= RMMGeedClaw.png|Geed Claw ClawSlashRoyalMegaMaster.gif|Geed Claw (Pelepasan Energi) RMMDiffusionShower.gif|Diffusion Shower }} Kombinasi Seperti Orb, Ultra yang digunakan di masing-masing bentuk Geed berbagi sesuatu yang umum satu sama lain. ;Fusion Rise (Dalam Seri) *Ultraman + Ultraman Belial = Primitive: Kedua Ultra terkenal karena posisi pendaratan mereka dan pada awalnya direncanakan untuk memiliki mekanisme pembukaan mulut sebelum dihapuskan. Selain itu, mitos Kejadian Lain dari Belial dicurigai oleh para pembaca yang telah merasuk Ultraman. Sebelum konsepsi Belial, rencana awal Ultraman adalah antagonis terakhir dalam episode terakhir dari Ultra Q. Sebagai istilah "Primitif" ditunjukkan, ini juga mengacu pada bagaimana Ultra ini adalah yang pertama dalam aspek berikut: **Ultraman adalah Ultra pertama yang datang dan melawan monster di Bumi. Dia juga yang pertama dibuat, maka beberapa Ultra kemudian meminjamkan pola dasarnya. **Belial adalah Ultra pertama dari Tanah Cahaya yang cacat ke sisi kejahatan. Tidak seperti banyak Ultra jahat, dia adalah yang pertama (dan satu-satunya) yang bisa hidup terus dan terus memusuhi setiap Ultra heroik setelahnya. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Leo = Solid Burning: Setelah kedatangannya di Bumi, Leo dibimbing oleh Seven selama misinya. Kedua seri mereka juga berfokus pada genre yang serius dan mengerikan dimana mereka masing-masing memasuki keadaan dilema. **Seven: Dia terus bertanya-tanya apakah umat manusia layak dilindungi karena menyaksikan sisi buruk mereka (pemboman Kota Pegassa, Planet Gyeron, Kota Nonmalt, dll.). **Leo: Dia menghadapi tragedi kehilangan keluarga dan teman-temannya, karena dunia asuhnya dihancurkan oleh Alien Magma dan kemudian kehilangan teman dan anggota MAC untuk serangan Silver Bloome. *Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Hikari = Acro Smasher: Keduanya adalah Ultra berwarna biru yang mengalami penyesalan dari planet mati dan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengejar dalang dari seri masing-masing ke Bumi sebelum mereka mengambil hosti manusia. Sebagai bagian dari suku biru, kedua Ultra mahir dalam strategi dan penggunaan kecepatan dalam pertarungan. *Ultraman Zero + Ayah Ultra = Magnificent: Kedua Ultra adalah terkait dengan musuh pahit Belial dan merupakan salah satu pejuang terkuat yang ada. Aktor untuk hosti manusia Zero saat ini dinominasikan Ayah Ultra sebagai karakter favoritnya dari masa kecilnya. Mereka juga anggota kunci dari sebuah organisasi penjaga perdamaian. **Ayah Ultra: Panglima Tertinggi Garnisun Ruang. **Zero: Pendiri dari Ultimate Force Zero. *Ultraman King + Ultraman Belial = Royal Mega-Master: Setidaknya menurut sumber tertentu, Belial sebenarnya takut pada King karena satu-satunya yang mampu mengalahkannya selama Pemberontakan Belial. King dan Belial keduanya adalah Pejuang Ultra dengan asosiasi tokoh terkemuka (penampilan mantan bertema penguasa Eropa, sementara yang terakhir menjadi penguasa (raja dan kaisar) di dua kali), serta di antara beberapa Ultra asli yang memiliki mata merah/oranye sebagai pewarnaan alami mereka. Sedangkan King mampu mengamati multiverse, Belial diketahui telah melakukan perjalanan melalui alam semesta yang berbeda pada satu titik untuk menyebarkan pengaruhnya. ;Fusion Rise (Permainan Eksklusif) *Ultraman + Ultraman Zero = Shining Mystic: Kedua Ultra harus, setidaknya sekali, bergantung pada kekuatan Baraji untuk mengalahkan lawan yang tak terkalahkan. Ultraman Zero sendiri suka membandingkannya dengan 20,000 tahun dalam pidatonya, yang seumuran Ultraman yang asli. Yang juga perlu dicatat adalah bahwa aktor untuk hosti manusia Ultraman menyebutkan bahwa Ultraman favoritnya adalah Zero. *Ultraman Belial + Ultraman Orb = Tri-Slugger: Kedua Ultra tersebut terasing dari mantan rekan mereka dan sempat kehilangan senjata pribadi mereka untuk jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Pada penampilan pertama mereka, skema warna mereka berwarna merah dan perak, dan kemudian berwarna hitam tambahan akibat tindakan mereka. Mereka juga menggunakan kekuatan pihak lawan untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. **Belial: Menguasai dan mengeksploitasi kekuatan Zero untuk membunuh tim yang dibuatnya sendiri. **Orb: Menguasai Kartu Ultra Fusion Belial, yang memungkinkannya menggunakan kekuatan gelapnya untuk sisi baik bersama dengan kartu Zoffy untuk membentuk Thunder Breastar. *Ultraman Tiga + Ultraman Zero = Mugen Crosser: Kedua Ultra menebus diri mereka sendiri untuk kekejaman masa lalu (Tiga pernah menjadi Ultra jahat seperti Tiga Dark, sementara Zero mencoba memanfaatkan Spark Plasma) dan sekali mengalihkan kejahatan dari dalang mereka. Mereka kekurangan hosti manusia tetap (berarti mereka bergabung dengan lebih dari satu manusia), dan dibangkitkan dari dikalahkan oleh Dai Kaiju (Gatanothor dan Arch Belial) melalui harapan manusia, yang mereka gunakan dalam bentuk terkuatnya (Glitter Tiga dan Ultimate Zero) untuk menghancurkan monster tersebut. Mereka juga Ultra yang memulai debutnya dalam hiatus kebangkitan Seri Ultra dan mendapatkan bentuk alternatif. **Tiga: Memperolehi bentuk Type Change dengan menyerap kekuatan Darramb dan Hudra. **Zero: Memperolehi bentuk Mode Change setelah gabungannya dengan Dyna dan Cosmos. *Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Orb = Brave Challenger: Raja Iblis Buas pertama yang Orb pernah bertarung melalui Spacium Zeperion adalah Maga-Basser yang disegel oleh Mebius. Kekalahannya memungkinkan Orb mendapatkan Kartu Ultra Fusion Mebius dan digunakan sebagai salah satu komponen untuk membentuk Burnmite. Baik Mirai dan Gai menerima nama mereka dari pengalaman mereka di Bumi, dan menyukai kemanusiaan dan budaya planet ini. **Dengan mempertimbangkan Spacium Zeperion, semua 4 komponen (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion yang terdiri dari Ultraman dan Ultraman Tiga) merupakan tonggak penting bagi Seri Ultra, dengan Ultraman menjadi Ultra pertama yang muncul, lebih dari 50 tahun yang lalu, seri Tiga dibuat selama seri ulang tahun ke-30, Mebius selama ke-40, dan Orb selama ke-50. Selain itu, Geed dijalankan pada 2017, ulang tahun ke-50 Ultraseven. Dalam seri, mereka semua meminjam kekuatan dari obligasi itu setidaknya sekali sepanjang penampilan mereka dan mendapatkan bentuk baru karena itu. *Zoffy + Ultraman Mebius = Fire Leader: Zoffy sendiri sebagian bertanggung jawab atas pengaturan seri Mebius, seperti dasar perekrutan GUYS dan Hikari ke Garnisun Ruang. Memperhitungkan peristiwa gaiden Mebius, Zoffy adalah anggota pendiri Ultra Brothers sementara Mebius adalah tambahan terakhir bagi kelompok tersebut setelah pertempuran dengan Alien Empera. Ironisnya, wujud ini juga menunjukkan bagaimana kedua Ultra tersebut telah mati dari elemen alam monster masing-masing: *Zoffy: Kepalanya terbakar oleh Birdon, lalu dia dibantai sampai mati. *Mebius: Tertusuk oleh Grozam, lalu membekukan dia sampai mati tidak lama kemudian. *Ultraman Leo + Astra = Le-Over Fist: Keduanya berbagi seri debut yang sama dan merupakan pangeran kerajaan Planet L77 dari konstelasi Leo sebelum kehancurannya. Selain berbagi serangan yang sama, mereka juga saudara kembar tapi perbedaan Astra adalah hasil rekonstruksi wajah yang dia terima karena mutilasi yang dideritanya beberapa saat setelah penghancuran dunia rumahnya. Keduanya juga mendapat bantuan dari Ultraman King selama mereka dalam seri tersebut dan pada gilirannya mendukungnya pada kesempatan berikutnya. **Leo: Mendapatkan Ultra Mantel-nya dan dihidupkan kembali setelah dipenggal oleh Alien Bunyo. **Astra: Telah diselamatkan dari cengkeraman Alien Magma, menerima rekonstruksi wajahnya dan reputasinya dibersihkan setelah dibingkai oleh Alien Babarue di Bumi. *Ultraman Dyna + Ultraman Cosmos = Mighty Trekker: Kedua Pejuang Ultra tampil sebagai karakter pendukung di Ultraman Saga dan Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, yang pertama melibatkan dua komponen tituler Ultra dan secara tidak langsung menganugerahi Ultraman Zero dengan kemampuan Mode Change. Dalam seri aslinya, hosti manusia mereka digambarkan sebagai anggota 'rookie' dari tim serangan, yang direkrut pada hari yang sama dengan gabungan mereka dengan Ultra masing-masing. Mereka menghabiskan seluruh seri melawan penjahat dengan kemampuan untuk mencipta dan/atau menginfeksi monster dengan penawaran mereka, semua sementara jatuh tempo sebagai bagian dari pengembangan karakter mereka. Pada akhir seri/film mereka, mereka mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Pejuang Ultra dan sebagai kata "Trekker" (diinterpretasikan sebagai "Penjelajah") disarankan, ini mencerminkan bagaimana kedua hosti manusia mereka tinggal di luar Bumi. **Asuka: Perjalanan multiverse selama ratusan tahun setelah pertempuran dengan Grasphire mengisapnya ke lubang cacing. **Musashi: Menetap hidupnya bersama keluarga di Planet Juran saat dia menyaksikan monster-monster yang bermigrasi dari Bumi. *Ultraman Gaia + Ultraman Hikari = Photon Knight: Hosti Gaia (Gamu Takayama) dan Hikari adalah ilmuwan yang memiliki kontribusi/prestasi besar (Gamu memperoleh gelar doktor dalam fisika kuantum dan Hikari menciptakan alat pelestarian kehidupan). Pada awal karir mereka sebagai Pejuang Ultra, mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan tempur yang sedikit sampai mereka meningkat dari waktu ke waktu. Mereka juga mendapatkan upgrade ke bentuknya, yang keduanya melibatkan kemampuan untuk memancarkan pedang energi. Mereka adalah dua Ultra yang memiliki balok dimana mereka menembak dengan lengan horisontal mereka di depan lengan vertikal. **Gaia: Mengakuisisi cahaya Agul, memungkinkannya untuk mengakses Gaia V2 dan Gaia Supreme. **Hikari: Mengakuisisi Knight Brace, yang memungkinkannya memanfaatkan Knight Shoot dan Knight Beam Blade. *Ayah Ultra + Ultraman Belial = Dandit Truth: Keduanya adalah pejuang elit Garnisun Ruang sebelum peristiwa Pemberontakan Belial. Mereka pernah menjadi teman yang berpartisipasi dalam Perang Ultra Besar, sebuah acara yang juga memiliki pengaruh besar dalam kehidupan mereka. Mereka juga ayah kepada karakter utama Ultra. Perbandingan dengan Ultraman Orb Perlu dicatat bahwa seri Geed mengadopsi banyak elemen dari Ultraman Orb, sehingga membuat kedua Ultra memiliki kesamaan atau perbedaan satu sama lain. :;Kesamaan *Perubahan diri mereka digambarkan sebagai alien yang pernah tinggal bersama umat manusia selama bertahun-tahun (Gai telah berada di Bumi sejak 1800 SM, sementara Riku dibesarkan di Bumi sejak dia masih bayi). *Baik Gai maupun Riku memiliki keinginan duniawi. **Gai sangat menyukai mandi air panas, bahkan mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah kemewahan terbaik di Bumi, namun merasa terganggu dan kesal ketika orang lain menunjukkan perilaku musim semi yang buruk. **Riku menyukai seri tokusatsu "Don Shine" sehingga dia membeli DVD dan koleksi langka dari dirinya. Slogannya sebelum perang juga diilhami oleh Don Shine. *Keduanya memiliki warna yang sama (biru muda), namun berubah menjadi merah akibat pengaruh Belial (Orb menggunakan Thunder Breastar - Fusion Up dengan kartu Belial), sementara Geed hampir jatuh ke dalam korupsi ayahnya). *Kedua aktor mereka berpengalaman di bidang akting, dibandingkan dengan beberapa sisa Ultra Generasi Baru sebelum mereka. *Keduanya memanfaatkan perubahan wujud dengan menggabungkan dua Ultra yang berbeda dan memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka. Ini adalah termasuk bentuk permainan eksklusif, 9 Pejuang Ultra (Ultraman, Ayah Ultra, Leo, Cosmos, Mebius, Hikari, Zero, Belial, Orb) telah digunakan di lebih dari satu kombinasi. **Dari Pejuang Ultra ini, Belial memiliki kombinasi paling banyak dengan jumlah 4. Zero mengikuti kedua dengan 3 sedangkan yang lainnya memiliki 2. *Wujud gabungan mereka sejajar satu sama lain, namun dengan komponen yang berbeda. **Primitive/Spacium Zeperion: Wujud standar yang digunakan Orb dan Geed yang paling seimbang. Keduanya menggunakan Ultraman asli sebagai salah satu komponen mereka, sementara komponen masing-masing adalah Ultra dari masa lalu yang telah memanfaatkan kekuatan kegelapan. **Solid Burning/Burnmite: Wujud kekuatan berwarna merah yang keduanya menggunakan pasangan guru dan murid sebagai komponen mereka (Taro ke Mebius untuk Burnmite dan Seven ke Leo untuk Solid Burning). Keduanya juga memiliki kata Bahasa Inggris "burn" (artinya "membara") dalam nama wujud masing-masing dan slogan slogan pra-pertempuran ("I'm '''burn'ing in crimson red!" untuk '''Burn'mite dan "Time for my courage to '''burn' bright!" untuk Solid '''Burn'ing). **Acro Smasher/Hurricane Slash: Wujud kecepatan berwarna biru yang keduanya menggunakan senjata yang berasal dari atau berdasarkan Ultra dalam gabungan masing-masing (Ultra Lance milik Jack/Zero untuk Hurricane Slash dan Knight Beam Blade milik Hikari untuk Acro Smasher). **Magnificent/Thunder Breastar: Keduanya dianggap sebagai salah satu wujud terkuat Ultra mereka masing-masing. Setelah Orb kehilangan Kartu Ultra Fusion dan Geed kehilangan Kapsul Ultra-nya, mereka harus menggunakan item terakhir yang mereka dapatkan (Kartu Zoffy dan Belial dan Kapsul Ayah Ultra). Setelah mendapatkan wujud-wujud ini, mereka melawan monster di mana mereka akhirnya memenangkan pertempuran. Mereka juga telah melawan gabungan monster yang komponennya adalah Zetton dan monster dari Ultraseven (Zeppandon untuk Orb dan Pedanium Zetton untuk Geed). Masing-masing bentuk ini menggambarkan semacam kontradiksi dengan sifat Ultra masing-masing. ***Thunder Breastar: Salah satu komponennya (Belial) adalah Ultra gelap, yang merupakan kontras dengan Orb yang merupakan representasi cahaya. ***Magnificent: Kedua komponennya (Ayah Ultra and Zero) adalah musuh bebuyutan dari ayah Geed, Belial. **Royal Mega-Master ***Orb Origin: Sebelum mendapatkan wujud-wujud ini, keduanya mengalami dilema batin yang mendapat bantuan protagonis wanita untuk mengembalikan mereka. Wanita tersebut juga memberi Ultra kunci terakhir untuk mengakses wujud ini (Kartu Orb Origin dan Kapsul King), dan kemudian setelah penggunaan pertama mereka, seluruh penduduk akhirnya mulai mengakui mereka sebagai pahlawan sejati. ***Orb Trinity: Meskipun keduanya berbeda dengan komponen mereka, Royal Mega-Master menggunakan kekuatan Ultra Brothers melalui kapsul mereka sementara Orb Trinity memanggil kekuatan pendahulunya. Keduanya juga menggunakan perangkat berdasarkan salah satu komponennya (Orb Slasher dan King Sword) sebagai item transformasi mereka, sekaligus sebagai senjata utama mereka. **Ultimate Final/Orb Origin: Keduanya adalah wujud asli atau terakhir masing-masing Ultra, serta desainnya didasarkan pada Ultra lainnya (desain Orb menyerupai desain Ultraman klasik karena kesederhanaan, sementara desain Geed lebih dekat dengan Ultraman modern sebagai kompleks). Keduanya juga menggunakan senjata yang berfungsi ganda sebagai item transformasi mereka. *Baik Gai maupun Riku mendapatkan koleksi transformasi mereka dengan cara yang serupa. **Gai melawan Raja Iblis Buas yang di dalamnya menahan kekuatan Pejuang Ultra masing-masing yang menahan mereka. **Riku meraih Kapsulnya saat didoakan oleh mereka yang memilikinya, pada pertengahan pertempuran. :;Perbedaan *Meskipun alur cerita mereka mengikuti perkembangan karakter mereka, masing-masing memiliki jalur yang berbeda: **Orb adalah veteran perang yang tidak memiliki kepercayaan terhadap dirinya dan kekuatannya sendiri. Seiring perkembangan seri, dia bertekad untuk mempercayai kekuatannya, membenarkannya mendapatkan kembali Orb Origin. **Geed digambarkan sebagai pemuda yang baru mengenal dunia Pejuang Ultra. Saat berperang melawan ayahnya, dia memutuskan untuk menghadapi jalan setapak yang menghadapinya, menekankan pertumbuhannya menjadi orang dewasa. *Keduanya memiliki senjata yang terkait dengan kekuatan asli mereka (dengan mengabaikan pengaruh dari wujud gabungan). Sedangkan Orbcalibur milik Orb hanya eksklusif untuk Orb Origin, sementara Geed bisa menggunakan Geed Claw-nya dalam wujud apapun. *Di hampir setiap episode, Orb akan menggunakan wujud gabungan tertentu setiap kali pertempuran memanggilnya, atau dia akan tetap berpegang pada satu wujud gabungan untuk sebuah episode. Di sisi lain, Geed selalu berubah menjadi Primitive sebelum beralih karena dia tewas. Satu-satunya saat Geed tidak berubah menjadi Primitive adalah episode 12 dimana saat dia telah kehilangan kapsulnya. Alasan untuk selalu default ke Primitive tidak diketahui. *Gai dan Riku mendapatkan Kartu/Kapsul mereka selama pertempuran mereka, tapi: **Gai mengalahkan Raja Iblis Buas dan kemudian mencapai Kartu Ultra Fusion dengan mengekstrak esensi mereka saat kehancuran. **Riku di sisi lain telah diberi kekuatan (beberapa hosti kekuatan Ultra bisa menjadi anak-anak, orang dewasa, alien, atau bahkan Kaiju). Tidak seperti Gai sebelumnya, ia adalah individu acak yang memiliki Bintang Kecil. *Sedangkan Orb tumbuh dalam kekuatan melawan musuh yang berhasil karena penggunaan kekuatan Ultra masa lalu dan latihan, Geed sudah lebih kuat (seperti yang dinyatakan oleh King, dia memiliki "potensi tak terbatas") dan Giga Finalizer berfungsi sebagai dorongan terakhir untuk menarik kemampuan batinnya sejauh ini. Trivia thumb|Ultraman "Xead" *Nama Geed ditulis sebagai "Xead" sebelum diungkap. **Namanya juga salah disebut sebagai "Zeed" oleh penggemar sebelum diungkapkan, berdasarkan fakta yang kata-kata Kana dan Hiragana untuk "ジ / じ", memiliki kata-kata yang sama dengan "Zi" dan "Ji", jika diromanisasi. *Suara Pewaktu Warna Geed adalah digunakan kembali oleh suara Pewaktu Warna milik Gaya Awal Belial dan dengan beberapa suara Pewaktu Warna milik Ultraman di dalamnya. *Pada usia hanya sembilan belas, Geed adalah Ultra termuda yang tampil di seri sejauh ini. Hal ini sangat tidak biasa, karena sementara Geed tampaknya dewasa, kebanyakan Ultra mencapai usia dewasa setelah hidup selama beberapa ribu tahun. Seperti yang dijelaskan di Episode 11 dari seri debutnya, ini karena Geed diciptakan secara artifisial oleh Kei melalui penggunaan DNA Belial. **Wujud Magnificent dan Royal Mega-Master-nya juga membuatnya menjadi Ultra termuda yang memiliki rambut wajah, sifat yang biasanya tidak mereka dapatkan sampai berusia 40,000 tahun. *Kalimat "Magnificent" (Keagungan) bisa diartikan sebagai "Kemulian". Bahkan RE.M. menjelaskan jika wujud itu adalah "Pejuang Kemulian dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat" *Gerutuan Geed dalam bentuk Primitive bercampur dengan gerutuan Belial. *Geed adalah...: **Ultra ketiga yang identitas ayahnya dikonfirmasi, didahului oleh Zero dan Taro. **Ultra kedua menggabungkan aset dua Ultras masa lalu untuk menciptakan wujudnya sendiri, yang pertama ialah Orb. **Ultra keenam yang memiliki mata biru selepas Orb, Shining Ultraman Zero, Hudra, Evil Tiga, dan Powered. **Ultra ketiga yang matanya tidak bulat atau petak seperti kebanyakan Ultra lainnya, didahului oleh Orb Thunder Breaster dan Belial. **Ultra pertama yang tampil memiliki iris yang terlihat; ketika berada di bawah kendali Belial di Episode 17 dari Ultraman Geed, dia memiliki lingkaran merah samar di mata merah terangnya yang tampak seperti iris. **Ultra keempat menampilkan organ seperti pisau di lengannya, didahului oleh Nexus, The Next, dan Powered. **Dalam bentuk Acro Smasher-nya, Ultra ketiga yang menembak baloknya dengan tangan kanan vertikal di belakang tangan kiri horisontalnya, berbanding di depan, didahului oleh Hikari dan Gaia. **Ultra kedelapan yang baik dalam menampilkan tanda hitam di tubuhnya, didahului oleh Orb, Victory, Nexus Junis dalam bentuk Junis, Justice, Agul, Gaia dalam kedua-dua Version 2 dan Supreme Version dan Tiga sebagai bentuk Tiga Dark, Tornado, dan Blast. **Ultra ketiga berasal dari Bumi setelah Agul dan Gaia, dan Ultra pertama dalam kontinuitas Showa menjadi seperti itu. **thumb|Geed berubah kembali menjadi RikuUltra pertama sejak Ginga untuk tidak memiliki Pewaktu Warna yang bertemakan huruf Inggris. **Ultra pertama yang memiliki urutan transformasi yang rumit. *Geed memiliki sedikit kemiripan wajah dengan Ultraman Chaiyo; Ultraman Elite dan Ultraman Millenium. Dia juga sedikit menyerupai Ultraman Powered dalam beberapa aspek. *Salah satu Fusion Rise Geed, Solid Burning, agak menarik karena perannya dan Zero dalam seri ini mencerminkan hal-hal dari Leo dan Seven masing-masing dari Ultraman Leo. Fakta bahwa dia berubah menjadi Royal Mega Master adalah kiasan bagaimana Leo mendapatkan Ultra Mantel dari Ultra yang sama. **Ironisnya, beberapa efek suara Solid Burning digunakan kembali dari Alien Magma saat menggunakan kemampuan istimewanya (Misalnya, saat dia melakukan Boost Punch untuk pertama kalinya, Anda hampir bisa mendengarnya menggunakan rauman Magma). Yang aneh juga, apakah Alien Magma adalah musuh Leo dan Seven dalam seri Leo. **Dalam suatu kebetulan yang menarik, suara mereka diisi oleh aktor suara yang sama dalam satu media. Begitu pula, dia juga menyuarakan karakter antagonis di Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. *Mirip dengan tradisi seri Kamen Rider dan Super Sentai Toei terkini, Geed menjadi Ultra pertama yang memiliki pra-seri cameo debutnya. *Acro Smasher adalah gabungan pertama yang mematahkan tren yang telah disiapkan Orb, dengan produksi Ultra yang lebih tua bijaksana yang pertama kali dipindai kemudian Ultra yang lebih baru. Namun dalam transformasi Acro Smasher, Riku memindai kapsul Hikari terlebih dahulu, lalu Cosmos. Ini bisa jadi karena Hikari telah membuat Kapsul Ultra, dan dengan demikian mendapatkan bias berbasis pencipta. Sebagai alternatif, bisa juga Cosmos bukan dari M78 (yang juga direferensikan olehnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan bukan di sebelah kanan), dan semua Ultra "luar" datang kemudian di hierarki pemindaian kapsul teoritis. **Transformasi bentuk Magnificent-nya menyangkal teori yang terakhir, karena Zero dan Ayah Ultra keduanya berasal dari M78, dan Kapsul Zero dipindai terlebih dahulu, walaupun telah memulai debutnya bertahun-tahun kemudian setelah Ayah Ultra. **Karena gaya bertarung Geed biasanya dipengaruhi untuk mencerminkan Kapsul Ultra yang ditempatkan di slot kedua dari Loading Knuckle (Teknik liar Primitive, gaya seni bela diri Solid Burning, dll), bisa jadi itu adalah kasus yang mirip dengan Raksasa Gabungan Belial, di mana Kapsul Ultra pertama akan mengubah estetika bentuknya sementara yang kedua akan membentuk bagian utama gabungan, termasuk gaya bertarung yang dimasukkan ke dalam gabungan. *Bentuk dalam serinya memiliki aspek yang serupa dengan penjahat atau peristiwa dari Seri Ultra sebelumnya yang dibintangi komponen bentuk Fusion Rise-nya, masing-masing; **Primitive: Selain Belial yang telah berkontribusi dalam bentuk ini, pewarnaan tubuhnya identik dengan penyamaran Alien Zarab sebagai Imitasi Ultraman, termasuk bentuk mata dan garis hitamnya yang tidak beraturan pada tubuh merah dan perak. **Solid Burning: Karena kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki sifat mekanik, ini adalah referensi yang mungkin kepada Robot Ultraseven ciptaan Alien Salome dan robot pengubah panggung eksklusif Robot Ultraman Leo. **Acro Smasher: Tanda tubuhnya memiliki kemiripan sedikit dengan Ultraman Chaos, yang sebagian besar adalah daerah paha. Dia juga memiliki beberapa aspek pada Arb Gear milik Hunter Knight Tsurugi, yang disamarkan oleh Alien Babarue. **Magnificent: Elemen dari Techtor Gear, sebuah baju besi yang memenjarakan Zero sebagai hukuman atas kesalahannya, dan Ultra Key, barang yang pernah dipegang oleh Ayah Ultra yang telah menyebabkan pertempuran antara Leo dan Ultra Brothers. Makhluk lain yang pernah memakai Techtor Gear adalah Darklops Zero, yang pada gilirannya adalah doppelgänger robot dari Ultraman Zero. **Royal Mega-Master: Baik King maupun Belial adalah tokoh kunci dalam Pemberontakan Belial dan Dampak Krisis. *Saat berubah atau mengubah bentuk Fusion Rise-nya, latar belakang suara memainkan musik intro Seri Ultra (tidak termasuk Royal Mega-Master) dari masing-masing Ultra, dengan semua diperbarui atau remix. *Di samping Riku, DNA Geed sebenarnya 99% identik dengan Belial oleh RE.M.. Namun, dia tidak menunjukkan indikasi menjadi Reionik dan bahkan mungkin tidak menjadi satu. *Penggunaan Geed Claw oleh Geed tampaknya mencerminkan kemampuan atau sifat setidaknya satu dari komponen bentuk masing-masing: **Primitive: Sejauh ini satu-satunya pengguna Claw Cutting, yang mungkin merenungkan bagaimana Belial memiliki cakar untuk jari. **Solid Burning: Salah satu dari dua bentuk yang menggunakan teknik penghalang, yang mungkin bisa dikaitkan dengan ketahanan dan/atau pelindung Ultraseven. **Acro Smasher: Baut energi Diffusion Shower tampaknya adalah referensi kepada Knight Beam Blade milik Hikari, dan awan energi yang mereka panggil berasal dari penampilan yang serupa saat Cosmos mengisi Full Moon Rect-nya. **Magnificent: Salah satu dari dua bentuk yang menggunakan teknik penghalang, yang mungkin referensi kepada Ultimate Aegis milik Zero, iaitu sebuah pelindung/baju besi. **Royal Mega-Master: Melepaskan Diffusion Shower, yang memiliki partikel yang secara visual mirip dengan elemen Carellen yang digunakan oleh pelayan Belial, dan Radiasi Masa Kecil milik King. *Pada awal produksi, bentuk Primitive seharusnya menjadi bentuk yang menampilkan ciri tubuh yang tidak beraturan, Pewaktu Warna berbentuk V, dan desain yang lebih mengerikan. Namun, ini dilewatkan ke bentuk baru Ultraman Belial, Atrocious (tidak termasuk Pewaktu Warna). *Pada tahap produksi awal, bentuk Primitive seharusnya menjadi bentuk yang berbagi desain serupa dari Belial Atrocious, dengan warna tubuh merah dan hitam, dan Pewaktu Warna berbentuk V. Ia mungkin ditolak karena akan lebih ironis baginya untuk dijadikan protagonis, dalam bentuk sinisinya. *Urutan naik untuk Primitive dan Royal Mega-Master adalah kenaikan yang sama, hanya saja sekarang sebuah ledakan emas muncul dan warna biru ditutupi dengan kilau emas. *Nama penyelesaian -nya adalah didasarkan pada nama lagu tema pembuka seri dan judul episode di mana penyelesaian ini digunakan. *Selanjutnya membandingkan hubungan Geed dengan ayahnya (Belial), bentuk akhirnya (Final Final) berhubungan dengan yang terakhir dalam mutasi Reioniknya: **Kedua bentuk mengekalkan/berdasarkan unsur-unsur Gaya Awal. **Keduanya tidak harus terikat pada aturan 3 menit dari Pejuang Ultra (dalam kasus Geed, selama kemauannya tetap berdiri, dia dapat beroperasi tanpa henti di Bumi). **Fungsi senjata lengan mereka adalah dengan menarik kekuatan bawaan pengguna mereka sampai batas tertentu dan hanya dapat berfungsi melalui kriteria yang dipilih: ***Giga Battle Nizer milik Belial adalah senjata eksklusif Reionik dan memungkinkan mereka mengendalikan total 100 monster (yang batas aslinya seharusnya 3). ***Giga Finalizer milik Geed menarik kekuatan asli Geed, yang membuatnya sepenuhnya melepaskan kekuatannya yang tidak aktif. Perangkat tersebut juga memiliki pembatasan sendiri, karena hanya berfungsi jika pengguna memiliki hati yang murni. *Pada awal pakaian Royal Mega-Master diproduksi, seluruh tubuhnya dia seharusnya tertutup dengan pelindung emas, namun pada saat itu, disederhanakan karena keadaan tidak bergerak dengan pakaiannya, dan dengan waktu yang sama, memiliki ciri khas dari Ultraman King. Masayuki Goto, yang bertanggung jawab dengan desainnya, juga menyatakan jika dia mengalami kesusahan saat ingin meletakan mantel dengan kondisi yang bagus. Dengan tambahan, rahangnya juga seharusnya tertutup dengan janggutnya, namun, karena umurnya Riku, itu tidak sesuai dengan sifatnya. Referensi en:Ultraman Geed (character) ms:Ultraman Geed (watak) Kategori:Ultra Kategori:Ultraman Geed Kategori:Protagonis Kategori:Pahlawan Kategori:Ultra Heisei Kategori:Ultra Baru Kategori:Ultra Generasi Baru Kategori:Ultra Berjenis Unik Kategori:Ultra Berubah Bentuk Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Geed Kategori:Pahlawan Film Kategori:Ultra Fight Orb Kategori:Ultra dengan Lambang Normal Kategori:Ultra dengan Lambang Depan Kategori:Ultra dengan Lambang Unik Kategori:Ultra dari Lain Kategori:Karakter Ultra Fight Orb